Worth Fighting For
by Breyton2009
Summary: One shot breyton story. summary is inside I'm not really good at it so just read and find out what happens.


_A/N: it's a breyton story of course. it's a one shot story and some stuff I have used that has happened in the show with my own twist on things._

_Summary: Brooke and Peyton get in a car accident with a drunk driver. Brooke has a few bruises but Peyton is in bad shape sent into a coma and that is where the story starts off at._

_IN THE WAKE OF THE DEAD:_

_I'm sitting right by Peyton's bed not sure if she is going to wake up or not. I don't know what to really to say not knowing if she could hear me. Would be pretty pointless and I would feel like I'm just talking to myself but I give it a shot anyways._

"_Peyton I don't know if you could hear me or not but you need to get your chickeny legs up and out of bed. We all need you awake ready to take on the world. I'm not sure what to really to say seems how I feel like its my fault. I was the one driving the car. That should be in the coma in that bed. I am so sorry I hope you forgive me. You can't give up you need to keep fighting Peyton!"_

_That was it I couldn't say anything more. I was now crying thank god nobody was around so I just let it out. I take her hand in my mine and it just felt right. Where the hell is Lucas at? I called him over and over again and yet I get no answer. He is in one of those gotta be by myself moods so just leave me alone and let me sulk in sadness or some emo crap. This is Peyton. My Peyton Sawyer. I mean not mine per se but my best friend that I can't live without who has stood by my side for most of my life when my parents weren't around which was barely never. Her and I had some good times before her mother Anna died she was like a surrogate mother to me and it felt really nice I felt like I was part of a family. I thought of her as my own mother and when she died I felt like I lost a mother too. Peyton doesn't deserve to be here in this coma at all she has had so much shit happen to her. From her first mother dying than her biological mother Ellie dying due to breast cancer to psychos to getting shot to me crashing into a drunk driver. I know its not my fault but if only we just stayed and not go out at all this wouldn't have happened. I know if she was awake she would shake me silly and tell me its not my fault and she would be right of course. I told Lucas Scott to fight for me and you had the nerve to say how was I suppose to know if it were Peyton she would know. She knows me Lucas doesn't. Seeing her in here made me realize she is the one that I know I can always rely on and she would always know what to do or say to me. Of course she don't feel that way towards me after all I am with Lucas but I guess I am not. _

"_Peyton I'm going to attempt to speak now. Your lucky you can't witness me cry which you have before. I need you to wake up to tell you how much I love you and that I can't live without you because if you die a part of me will die too. You need to wake up."_

_I lean in and kiss her on the forehead and whisper something in her ear than I go and sit down in the chair near her bed still holding her hand hoping any minute she will open those beautiful eyes and just say something._

_Three days later…_

_Peyton is still the same no change no nothing and no Lucas. If he cared about her wouldn't he have called by now. Damn him to hell I'm going to kick his ass the next time I see him. She would want him here and I really don't think I want him here but for her yes I would think he should be here. I should probably let her go and just let her be happy with him she could never love me that way anyways. I talked to Haley and she hasn't heard from him neither. Everyone has come to see her well Larry he was out working but he emailed and called a few times to check in so where the hell was Lucas? And speak of the devil he just walked into the room now._

"_Lucas where the hell have you been?" I ask him pissed off trying to keep my voice down. I didn't know why I was so mad but when it came to Peyton I just had to be. "We all have been trying to reach you I get it that you don't really want to talk me or anything but this is about Peyton and you know and I know she would want you here. Forget the fact I have feelings for her alright because I do and at least I put my shit aside to come here and stand by her side through and through instead of sulking like a sad puppy that did something wrong."_

"_I'm not going to argue with you Brooke I'm sorry I just wanted to be alone." Lucas says to me. "I'm here now so there is no change…what the hell happened you couldn't just have someone else drive her instead you go all crazy and drive like a psycho bitch." _

_I couldn't believe what he just said and damn right I slapped him he deserved that. "A drunk driver hit us you idiot its not my fault I tried to avoid the driver but it hit the passenger side…SHE MAY NOT WAKE UP LUCAS!" I say raising my voice. "You love her so much why weren't you here in a heartbeat huh?"_

"_I tried but you can leave now I'm here you can go now."_

_I was too busy arguing with Lucas that we both didn't realize that Peyton had awaken. She had heard the whole thing she looked right at me than Lucas than right back at me again._

"_Brooke please don't go I need you." She says to me and I was overjoyed to have my friend alive and well._

_I reassured her I wasn't go anywhere and she told me she heard everything that it was my voice that made her wake up. Lucas saw us since he didn't want to ruin such a great moment he left. Peyton didn't say a word I would have thought she would want him here. She wasn't mad at him she was so happy to see me at least I hope so and than I got my answer._

"_Brooke you are worth fighting for and I know this is going to sound strange but I can't live without you I need you in my life. With you my heart beats and beats knowing that every time I see you its going to be okay. I really love you B. Davis and you are worth being with because I want to be that person for you Brooke…I am that person for you."_

_I smile because she was right. "Yes you are P. Sawyer and you will always be that person."_

_The end_


End file.
